Murderous Intentions
by lumosnight88
Summary: In the wake of Hogwarts' 1025 years, the students are invited to a reunion. For one Draco Malfoy, the night seems to be perfect. Until one scream ruins it all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Respected Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_You may be aware that Hogwarts will be celebrating 1025 years on the third of August which is merely a week away. Apologizing for the short notice, we would like to invite you to celebrate this joyous event which will be held at the Great Hall at seven in the evening. This event will be a great opportunity to meet old friends and teachers and also to make new friends. Please note that this event in particular is a formal event and you are expected to wear formal dress robes and as per the ladies, they can either come in dress robes or in an appropriate formal dress. Also note that you may only bring guests associated with Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and wizardry._

_Thank you for your patience and we hope we have the honour to see you present in the event._

_Sincerely, _

_The ex- student committee_

Draco gawked at the parchment in his hand and let out a shred of laughter. Did they, the so called "ex- student committee", really think Draco Malfoy of all people in the world would want to step foot on Hogwarts again? Bad memories flooded his mind as he studied the parchment in his hand again and let out another fragment of laughter.

"This is absolutely preposterous!" he exclaimed as if somebody was actually listening to him. He took the well written letter and he scrunched it up until it was just a tiny little ball or paper and he threw it into the fireplace. The moment he threw the letter into the fireplace, the flames turned green and instead of watching an invitation burn Draco watched as out of the fireplace walked Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend.

"Jesus Zabini, next time at least let me know before you walk into my house uninvited." Draco announced fiddling with the buttons on his very expensive shirt.

Blaise winked at Draco and started to retort, "I am your best friend after all, Malfoy," he began, "friends think alike."

Draco rolled his eyes and proceeded to sit down on his sofa. Every footstep he took echoed in the dark but silent room until he was comfortably sitting on his sofa. The sofa was at least worth a thousand galleons, more than many witches, wizard or even muggles could afford. The material was silky and soft while the colour of the sofa was plain and black.

"State your business Zabini." Draco spoke as he looked at Blaise who was currently occupied due to his fascination with Draco's collection of wizard cards placed upon his desk. He looked at Blaise as his expression went from confusion to determination.

Blaise observed the room he was in. "So now I have to have a reason to come and visit? Is there something bothering you which I don't know about?" His eyes were now completely focused on Draco.

Draco completely ignored Blaise's concert as he spoke again. "The door is that way," he gestured towards a large and majestic door while positioning himself comfortably on his sofa.

"What's the rush, Malfoy?" Blaise voiced advancing towards the door, "In fact, I did have a reason for visit but I don't think that you're interested in it so, I guess I'll just show myself out."

"No need to be so dramatic Blaise, speak!" Draco spoke rolling his eyes at his best friend.

Blaise laughed at how naïve Draco was and began to state his point. "You must have heard from the so called "ex- student committee" from Hogwarts about the re-union right?"

Draco couldn't believe that his best friend was here for that but, he decided that he would wait for Blaise to come to his point so he remained calm and said, "Yes."

"I have decided that I am going to go for old times' sake and I wanted to ask if you wanted to accompany me." He stated.

If Draco had a glass of water he was sure that he would have spit it out. "You mean like a date?" Draco spoke with his eyes wide open and noticing every little movement Blaise made.

Blaise understood what his best friend was implying and shuddered at the thought. "No! I mean would you like to come with me, as friends. I do not want you to be my date," Blaise replied emphasising on the 'do not'.

Draco relaxed at the statement, "Why would you step foot in that place by choice?" he spoke as though he felt disgusted by the act.

"I don't think you're getting the point," Blaise explained, "It means that you'll get to see Pansy, Astoria, Crabbe, Goyle and the others. Have you seen them even once in the past five years?"

"No," Draco stated instantly.

"Besides, do you have anything better to do that particular evening?"

"Well, No," Draco stated instantly, again.

Blaise gave Draco what looked like a smile and he started marching towards the door. He stopped at the entrance to look a Draco again, "See you there then," and then he was gone.

Draco looked humoured at his best friend as he advanced to his closet to pick out a dress robe he would wear on the day of the event. Maybe this would be fun?

_A week later_

"Bloody Hell Hermione, What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Ron spoke trying to make way to his girlfriend without stepping on any of the dresses which were scattered on the floor. Her room was a mess, there were about fifty dresses scatted on the floor and Hermione looked extremely worked up. There wasn't one spot which was 'clean' in the room.

"Ronald! There you are, I have absolutely nothing to wear tonight," she stated.

Ron purposely looked around and then he looked at his girlfriend. "Hermione are you crazy? You're acting like Ginny before she goes on a date with Harry!" Ron bent down and grabbed the first piece of clothing he touched and gave it to Hermione. "Here, wear this."

She examined what Ron gave her and then she rolled her eyes at how absent minded Ron was. "Ron, this is not even a dress, it's my underwear!"

Ron flushed and then began walking towards the door. "Better be ready in an hour or I'm not taking you. Hermione Granger, an hour, you take one minute more than that and I will leave without you!"

"Thanks for the help!" Hermione yelled so that Ron could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

She smiled to herself. She was really looking forward to this. She couldn't wait to see all her friends and teachers. She couldn't wait to step foot into the newly built walls of Hogwarts, where she met all her friends, best friends and even boyfriend. She skipped to her closet and started examining her dresses one by one until she laid eyes on a golden dress. The moment she laid eyes on it, she knew that it was the one. The dress was short but appropriate. It had a black belt which made it look sophisticated and the best part about the dress was that it was her mother's and it finally fit her.

She grabbed the dress possessively and shut her room door. She heard Ron's voice stating, "Finally!" and she giggled. By the time she opened her room door she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was up in a bun with a few lose strands around her face. She had a tad bit makeup on. Her shoes made her look taller but they matched perfectly well with her dress. For once, Hermione looked proud of how she looked. She knew that there would be other girls who looked way better than she did but on the bright side, she looked great.

She walked down the staircase to see Ron standing and glaring at his watch. "Three, two, one and the time's up." He looked up to see Hermione already standing there looking perfect and completely ready to go. He gulped and stared at her until she was next to him. "You um look um good," he managed to say.

"Off we go." Hermione said enthusiastically as she pecked his cheek and they were off to Hogwarts.

The Great Hall looked astounding. In fact, that was an under-statement. The host had done a striking job. There were banners which said, "1025 years" everywhere and the enchanted ceiling looked, well, enchanted. The tables were the same as they had been in the Yule Ball, they were round and draped with white silky cloth and the chairs looked like they were made of glass. The walls were enchanted to look silverish-blue and the flowers placed around the great hall were breath-taking. The food was more than tempting and the music was very classy. For once, there was no distinction between all four houses and the dance floor looked extremely inviting. With one look around the great hall, one could tell that everyone was glad to be back to the place where the magic began.

Draco walked into the Great Hall wearing one of the most expensive dress robes anyone would have ever laid eyes on. He admitted to himself that he did not exactly regret coming to the great hall, he actually sort of missed it and he was genuinely looking forward to meeting the people he knew.

"I see that you made it. You know, with your extremely packed schedule," said Blaise, sarcasm dripping in every word he said as he blocked his friend's view.

"Very funny, Zabini," Draco stated boldly, trying to inhale every single site of his old school.

"So, do you like what you see?" said Blaise raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

"No, and do you know why? Because you're blocking the wonderful view I could have if you weren't standing in front of me as if you were about to kiss me!"

"Oh jeez, I didn't know that you thought I was that bad to look at. All that work for nothing," Blaise said moving away and smiling at the crowd in front of him.

"Zabini, For once, please shut up." Draco exclaimed smiling at the man he called his best friend. After a long time in his life, Draco had a smile upon his pale face.

"Well, if you ask so nicely," Blaise walked away, beaming. He felt sad for Draco. The only company he had had was him.

Draco looked around and sighed. The crowd was noisy but before he could proceed to explore, he was pushed into a girl by his best friend.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" exclaimed Hermione.

Draco was down on his knees and he swore so hard that almost everybody but Ron turned to look at him. "Eh, Sorry, I was pushed by Blaise," Draco stammered as he got up to stare at who he owed this conversation. It almost looked like he was proposing.

"Malfoy!" yelled Hermione.

"Granger?" Laughed Draco so hard, he almost fell again. Zabini pushed him into Granger? The thought was humorous. "This is a complete misunderstanding. I have clearly got no interest in people like you. Farewell." Draco walked away from her.

He had to admit, she didn't look half as bad as she had at Hogwarts. She had managed to do something to that bushy thing she used to call hair but no way in hell way Draco attracted to her, he said to himself.

Hermione was bewildered. 'That was unexpected' she thought but she knew better than to think about the arrogant sod at a time like this so, she went back to socializing.

Almost instantly slow music began to play and the couples started advancing towards the dance floor. Draco looked at the couples and then he walked towards his "so called" best friend. He laughed at the thought of dancing with Blaise but he has to keep a serious face.

"What are you playing at Zabini?" said Draco coldly to his best friend.

"I was just thinking of getting you a date, for once."

"A date with Hermione Granger, of all the people present here? Are you mental?" Draco retorted.

"Oh, I didn't know it was her. She looked good so, I pushed you."

Draco didn't exactly have time to listen to Blaise defending himself because that was when the headmaster of Hogwarts chose to speak.

"It's so very nice to see all these familiar faces again. I don't know if all of you remember me but let me introduce myself again, I'm Minerva McGonagall. I won't take much of your precious time but I'd like to make a toast."

Everybody in the great hall stood up with one hand, consisting of a glass, raised for the toast.

"This toast is for Hogwarts. Congratulations students, we're celebrating 1025 years of magic."

"1025 years of magic," everybody repeated before they started hooting and taking sips from their glasses.

The Great Hall was brighter than ever. It was so full of life and laughter that even the saddest person alive would have a smile plastered on their face if they walked in. Today was a good day, In fact, it was a great day but little did the people know about what they were in for.

"Sonorous," said Harry, as he stood up with on hang upon his wand and the other in his pocket.

"Harry, what are you doing?" spoke a very concerned Ginny.

"I'd like to have everybody's attention please." Harry's voice was loud as it echoed in the Great Hall.

The great hall fell silent and all eyes fell upon Harry Potter, the boy who lived, twice.

"Ginny Weasley, I love how you're not like most of the girls around and I love when you hit me for running away from the food you make. (Ginny flushed at that) I love how you freak out and I love how you make me feel when I'm around you." Neville hooted at that. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Harry kneeled down with a red velvet box in his hand, "Ginny Weasley, would you like to marry me?"

Ginny was astounded that she was going to get married tonight, like this. She never imagined Harry proposing to her in front of so many people so, she freaked out. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she noticed every single eye in the great hall on her, waiting for an answer. Silence still undertaking laughter.

An answer was just about to come when she heard it. In fact, they all heard. It was a scream, more so a yell. It was a call for help. The voice belonged to a girl as she sobbed and cried for help. Her voice was loud and clear and panic was ridden upon it. The voice sounded shocked, but more scared.

"That sounds like Astoria," everybody heard Blaise say before they all started running to identify the source of the yell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Hello people! Sorry for the late update! I really feel so bad! But here you go!**

The excitement died out as the joyous event was transformed into a terrifying nightmare by the bloodcurdling scream that rippled the stillness of the night. The surroundings were dangerously silent; and everybody stood, horror written on their faces. The Hogwarts main gate had been shut down by the headmistress to ensure safety of her fellow ex-students and everybody was working hard to identify where the shriek had come from.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were way ahead of everybody, as usual and even though Harry was very upset that this yell had ruined his marriage proposal, he was determined to find out where it had come from. It would have taken ages for them to figure out where exactly the noise came from but, luckily for them, Harry never forgets his map, The Marauder's map. Ginny wanted to help, of course but, Harry wouldn't let her. Then, she said something about Harry being unfair and stormed off.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were never the stars of Hogwarts but they had come a long way from where they had begun. It seemed like it was only a few days ago that Hagrid stormed into the rickety hut on an island and told Harry that he is a wizard. All of the three had leaded a fairly normal life after the Second Wizarding War. They had gotten fairly good jobs, Harry and Ron became Aurors while Hermione became a nurse at 's. Everything was normal, until now that is.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry whispered to the map and immediately the blank piece of paper revealed text. The map was in extremely good condition, had been kept safely and even after 8 years, Harry was amazed by the way that particular map worked. He looked at the beautiful details on it and appreciated the creativity of the map. The map reminded Harry a lot about Sirius, his godfather; Remus, his friend and teacher and his Father, a man who sacrificed his life to save his family. Harry always blamed himself for Sirius's death but, in reality it was not his fault. Harry also regretted the loss of Remus Lupin, father of Teddy Lupin because he never got a chance to spend time with his son and Harry would occasionally sob for the loss of his parents.

Noticing that Harry was lost in his dream world, Hermione snatched the map from his hands without ripping it and started skimming through it.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Harry protested. He didn't like it when people mal-handled his map mostly because it belonged to his father, godfather and friend.

Ignoring Harry's irrelevant argument, Hermione began to speak, "Seems like Zabini was right!" she exclaimed, "It was Astoria who yelled and it's her that's in the astronomy tower right now! Come on let's go." She flung the map at Harry and made a run for it.

"Mischief managed," Harry said before storming out after her and Ron.

The news about Astoria being in the astronomy tower had spread like wild fire and every student in the Great Hall had started making their way there, following the footsteps of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Every single face in Hogwarts had frustration embedded upon them; every single tear shed had curiosity oozing out; every single student had regretted their decision of coming to Hogwarts but the one student who regretted it most was Draco Malfoy.

He couldn't stop moving towards the Astronomy Tower because his feet would not stop and he didn't want to see what was waiting for them him at the tower. He had made up his mind; he would leave as soon as he saw what had happened. He wanted to run, he wanted to run out of Hogwarts and feel safe but it was already too late for that. He was a meter away from the astronomy tower when there was another yell. This time it was not for help, this time it had horror written all over it. He watched as terrified faces emerged from the astronomy tower and started making their way to the great hall.

One step, he saw more faces emerging from the tower, horror written on their faces. Another step, he saw Hermione wrapped in Ron's arms crying. Another step, People started clearing away so that he could see what he came here for but one more step and he knew that his prediction was right. Draco stopped right in front of a puddle of blood. A girl was lying in the middle of it. From far away, she looked as if she was sleeping, but upon closer inspection, Draco saw something which made his blood run cold, her hands. While the rest of her body had been untouched, her hands were coated with blood; glistening scarlet blood which oozed from open wounds on her palms, wounds that formed the letter 'D'. Draco fell to his knees. A shaky hand rose to cover his mouth. She was dead. Astoria Greengrass was dead. She lay on the stone floor, with her eyes open, unseeing and her face glistening with tears that she had shed in the final moments of her life. His friend, Astoria Greengrass lay dead in the middle of the room and there was a killer on the loose. What worse could happen?

He hated Blaise for making him come to this pointless event. In fact, Draco had to leave this place. He was going to leave right now. He didn't care about the fact that he would be leave Blaise behind. He was leaving. He couldn't handle the despair and the commotion. He had already suffered enough in these grounds; he did not need any more agony.

He turned around and started walking fast. He was determined to get out of Hogwarts as fast as possible but that was before a voice interrupted his escape plan.

"Malfoy! Wait! Could I have a word?"

Draco halted and heard footsteps echoing in the silence and they were making their way towards him. His back was still facing the other way so he didn't know who it was.

"Malfoy? Could I have a word with you?"

Draco turned around to see Hermione Granger out of all people standing only inches away from him. She looked tensed and he could still spot the tear stains from earlier on her face.

"What do you want now, Granger?" The smirk Draco always had had re-appeared on his face. He couldn't show her any sign of weakness or fear.

Hermione shifted her gaze from the stoned tiles to Draco Malfoy's face.

"You," she stammered, "You knew her right? Astoria, she was your friend right?" Hermione managed to produce.

"Yes, I did. Now may I go?" Draco arrogantly said.

"No! I mean, I need to ask you a few things." Hermione proposed.

"I have no time. Ask Blaise." Draco retorted.

"Look Malfoy! I'm trying to be nice so just answer the things I ask you alright?" Hermione stated as she was starting to get frustrated. The truth was that she needed to know a few things and she would have sent Harry or Ron to talk to Draco but either one would have created a commotion.

"Now, that I mention it. Where is Blaise?" Draco stated not giving Hermione even a little bit of importance.

Hermione clutched her hands into fists and she tried to control the anger bubbling within her.

"You arrogant sod!" she began but she was cut off by Seamus who walked in and started making an announcement.

"Listen up everybody! Professor McGonagall wants us all to gather in the great hall immediately."

Everybody gathered in the great hall as instructed by the headmistress. There was chatter all around as everybody was curious about why they had been called. Everybody was terrified and they all just wanted to flee from Hogwarts and go to the safety of their own homes.

Harry was in an intense conversation with the headmistress while the others were hoping to stay alive. Hermione was trying to look for Blaise and Ron was trying to calm everybody down.

"But Professor how can it just stop working?"

"Honestly Potter, I don't know and I don't care. I have things to take care of."

"This map is not like any normal map! It just doesn't 'stop' working!"

"Potter, please go and sit down. I don't have time for this."

Harry looked at the headmistress in disbelief and went to take his place next to Ron. Something must be bothering her.

"Students, may I have your attention please?" McGonagall called, "There seems to be a murderer on the loose. He or she has blocked all of the exits and entrances with a charm that is nothing like we have seen before. The professors and I are trying to figure out a way to reverse the spell, but for now we have to stay calm. Leaving the Great Hall will be at your own risk. Thank you."

And with that, the headmistress walked away.

**Tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope this makes up for the previous late update! This one was much faster. i posted this on 17/9/12 and also, can you guys let me know what you think of the story. Do you think it's worth continuing? Anyways, without furthur delay, here is chapter 4**

***-***

Every student in the great hall sat there staring at the headmistress walk away for what seemed like a few years before they all started realizing what they had gotten themselves into. The joyous reunion had turned into a terrifying nightmare. What's worse was not that there was a killer out there in Hogwarts but that they were trapped. Nobody could get in and out of Hogwarts because of some new charm that the killer had cast. The only protection they had was each other and the teachers but the teachers were too busy figuring out a way to reverse the spell so they were left to fend for themselves.

Draco Malfoy was too occupied to think about an escape plan. He hadn't seen Blaise for quite a while now and he was starting to get worried. He was _worried_. Draco Malfoy of all people in the world was showing emotions. His worry was not the kind of worry a child would have before getting his test back; it was the kind which a mother had if their child came home late. He was terrified for the second time in his life, the first time being the Wizarding war. He was currently walking around the Great Hall searching for Blaise when he ran into Ron Weasley. It was at this point of time that he forgot his rivalry towards Ron and started to interrogate him. It didn't matter that he hated him. It made no difference to him; he just needed help to find Blaise, his one true friend. Draco Malfoy could also sometimes be as desperate as a girl who doesn't have a date to the ball. The three people he knew could help were Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Weasley, have you seen Blaise anywhere?"

"Sod off Malfoy!" this reply came as a reflex action from Ron.

Even after telling him to go away, Ron noticed that Draco was still standing in front of him. Ron looked at Draco in disgust and then in astonishment. Why would Draco Malfoy of all the people in the world ask _him_ for help? Ron thought about if he should punch him in the face or try to take it calmly. For starters he had no idea where Blaise was and he also had no idea where Hermione was. So, he would just get rid of Malfoy. Wait, he had no idea where Hermione was! For all this time he thought that she was interrogating Draco but she wasn't with him and she was not in the Great hall either. This was when emotions started creating a whirlpool inside him. He was not calm. In fact, he was the opposite of calm right now, he was anything but calm. Sudden realization hit him and he started to freak out. He stood up instantly and he started to lose his cool.

He grabbed Draco's shoulders and shook him and let all his panic out, his eyes wide open. "She's not in the great hall! Zabini must be with her! He has to be with her! What if she's in danger? Is he any good at magic?"

Draco was taken aback by Ron's sudden outburst. Okay, so he had no idea where Blaise was. Draco thought about walking away but right now, that was not an option. He looked at Ron and backed four metres. Yes, he was freaking out on the inside and yet he was capable of not showing it. Clearly things were not getting any better and clearly somebody was in a pickle. Draco took a deep breath and thought to himself, 'Okay, calm down and put the pieces together.' He moved his gaze from the Ron's face to the Great hall and then to Ron's face again.

"Weasley, Calm down! Who exactly is 'her'?"

The reply came almost instantly. "Hermione, I thought she was with you but she isn't! I have to go find her!"

Ron realized that Draco made not one comment about the way he had reacted. He didn't even burst out laughing. Draco must be very desperate. Ron grabbed his wand and pulled it out of his cloak, ready to make a run for the great hall door but that was the time when Harry decided to make an entry. He knew what was coming next. Time would be wasted for sure. Malfoy and Harry, they never really got along well but then again neither did Draco and Ron. Before Harry could speak Ron decided to speak and cut it short.

"Okay Harry to make things clear; let's not fight with Malfoy right now. Things are serious. Hermione and Zabini are both missing and there is no sign of them in the Great Hall. What's worse is that Malfoy here has no idea where they could be either. Let's leave the bickering for later and look for them. For all we know, they could be in danger."

Harry opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. Then he looked at Ron. Ron

looked worn out. His face covered in sweat and all the happiness sucked out of his eyes. Then he shifted his gaze to Draco. Draco looked cold on the outside still but a part of him could tell that things were serious. Maybe the war had actually changed the Malfoy clan. It's not like he was forgiving Draco or anything. They were just in need of more men and then harry thought 'when in danger, always keep your enemies closer than your friends'. There were more things to worry about. First, the murder, then, the Marauder's map stopped working and now this. Harry was sure he would explode soon.

Harry opened his mouth once again to speak and then he closed it again. He needed to explain a lot of things to Ron before they decided to do anything.

"Malfoy, give us a moment will you?" he said hoping his words would not fail him.

"No." was an instant reply from Draco, arrogant as always.

"Great, then listen to what I'm saying and don't you 'dare' say anything." Harry emphasized on the 'dare'.

"I'll say whatever I want to." Draco was not helping.

"This is it! I've had it. Malfoy, I don't care that you're here. You want to work with us then you will listen to what we have to say and you will do as we say or else you can go find someone else who will help you find Blaise."

Ron was fuming. He wanted nothing more than to run out that door and find Hermione. Harry gave a death glare to Draco as he hadn't said anything after Harry throw words at him and then he continued.

"Okay hear me out now. Nobody interrupts me." He looked at both Draco and Ron while saying that. "It's clear that Hermione and Zabini are in Danger but it's logically impossible to find them without the map. Okay so Malfoy, basically this map is a map which tells you where everybody is in Hogwarts but they can't tell you anything about anybody once they are in the room of requirements. The problem now is that the map has stopped working and we can't locate anybody anymore."

Ron looked petrified. "What do you mean the map's not working?"

Harry had feared this moment for ages. He never expected anything so unexpected to happen. Sirius or Remus never told him that the map could stop working and Ron was looking at Harry in hope that he would do something but there really was nothing harry could do. Harry took out the map from his cloak and handed it to Ron.

Ron snatched it from Harry hoping that it would work. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He yelled at the map. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"No! No! No! This cannot be happening! This has to be some kind of dream!" Ron looked scared. He was riding an emotional roller coaster. He had no idea what to do.

He didn't know what to feel. He could not just sit there and know that Hermione is in danger.

In all the hurry Ron and Harry forgot that Draco was standing right next to them. They both stopped and looked at Draco's scared but still calm expression.

"What do you have to say about this, Malfoy?" both of them spat at him.

Draco was confused about the map. He had no idea how such a thing even existed but he was more scared. What is Blaise was already dead? All his life, Blaise had looked after him like a father but he was more a friend. He would check up on him. Blaise was a part of his soul now and with him gone, Draco would be half gone. No, he can't let this happen. In fact, he won't let this happen. He looked at Harry and Ron with determination and for once in his life, it didn't matter that they were Gryffindor's, it only mattered that their friends were safe.

"Freaking out won't do us any good. Stay calm and we have to think of a plan. If we rush out of the great hall now, we're throwing ourselves into a warzone and get killed. I'm sure that the killer has men and I'm sure that they are waiting for his signal. They could burst into the hall any moment and do over with us all. So, let's sit down and think."

Draco said very little but, he spoke very wisely. Harry and Ron were looking at Draco in shock. This was not the kind of shock you had when you see a camel waiting for you at home as a birthday present, it was the kind of shock you would get if you got good grades in an exam you did badly in. For once Harry and Ron had seen the change in Malfoy. He was indeed much wiser now.

They all looked around. Sobbing, screaming, praying and hoping was all they saw. Everybody was terrified. Nobody knew anything; they could be death within the hour. Who knew?

Draco, Harry and Ron sat down at the edge of the hall in a corner thinking of ways they could solve this mess. Running out of the great hall was no option and apparating was no option either. Silence was all that echoed between the three of them. Silent thoughts were being screamed as the tension was rising.

"It's impossible to think of a plan which doesn't involve a safe house!" Ron blurted out breaking the chain of thought Harry and Draco had.

"Shut your mouth, Weasley! Some of us are trying to think but, I think you may have a

point. We need to get access to a safe house." Draco was not only smart but he also had access to a safe house but that was only if they could apparate.

All thoughts were broken by the headmistress speaking up. "Silence please!" she started but nobody cared to remain silent. "Silence!" she yelled and the whole room feel silent. "It's been exactly 6 hours since the Hogwarts gates have been locked and the professors and I have come up with a solution to get out of Hogwarts but it's not as easy as it may sound. First thing's first, The great hall door has also been charmed so that only one of our own can enter and none of our own can exit but that will only stand true for two hours. In exactly two hours, Hogwarts will have no anti-apparation spell but that will be open only for fifteen seconds. I will summon you all exactly a minute before the anti-appration spell sticks and then you will be free to apparate in those fifteen seconds. Any student who does not manage to get out in those seconds will be trapped in Hogwarts until we find another solution to get out. The professors and I will not be fleeing to help any other students that are left behind. Also, note that outside these wooden doors, is an army, an army of wizards. From the looks of them they seem to be Death Eaters. However, I am not entirely sure. I wish all the best to all of you; I will summon you all exactly a minute before the apparition spell hits and then be gone. Until further news, remain calm." The headmistress walked away once again.

Before all the chatter began, Draco was the first to speak. "I've got it, when the spell hits everybody grab onto me and I will take you to a safe house but before going to the safe house we have to find Zabini and Granger and if we don't find them we'll have to leave without them, make a plan and come back to get them. Agreed?"

Ron and Harry seemed to ponder about it. Could they actually trust Draco? "Malfoy, in case your plan doesn't work and, if we don't manage to grab onto you on time. I'll go to my safe house and we'll have to figure something out. Good work."

Harry Potter actually praised Draco Malfoy. He would have danced to this but now was not the correct place and neither was it the correct time.

Time flew by and there was only ten minutes left before the apparition opened up. Harry, Ron and Draco were all pacing. There was no sign of Hermione or Blaise and all three of them were getting worked up.

"What if they don't make it in time?" said Ron.

"Then, we come back for them with a plan and people," replied Draco.

"Where's Ginny?" said Harry out of the blue. He hadn't seen her ever since the gates were locked from the inside.

"Don't worry Harry she's with Neville." Ron said.

"I'll just go and get her and take them to the safe house with us and if all else fails, to my safe house with me." With that Harry rushed off to find Ginny and Neville.

_Eight minutes left_

"Great! Harry's gone as well!" Ron was freaking out. He was hyperventilating and he was about to lose it.

_Six minutes left_

The Great Hall burst open and in came Hermione with no Blaise with her. Her clothes were torn and there were bloodstains all over her clothes. Her hair was a mess and her face and body covered with cuts and bruises. Every eye in the great hall was upon Hermione Jean Granger. She had made quite an entrance. The moment Ron saw her he rushed over to her to give her a hug but she pushed him back.

"Ron, does it look like I'm in the condition to embrace you right now?" She snapped.

"Right, sorry. You need to tell me exactly what happened."

"There's no time for that. The death eater's know that we're going to try and escape. This is in no way a good sign."

"Brilliant." Ron replied Sarcasm Dripping in every word he said.

_Three minutes left_

Hermione interrogated Ron about why Draco was working with them and was given an explanation, with interruptions from Draco-arrogant-Malfoy of course and there was still no sign of Harry.

_One minute left_

The headmaster walked up to the students and spoke "Students prepare to apparate."

Ron, Hermione and Draco held hands waiting for the time to come and Draco waited for Harry to come but there was no sign of him so they were going to leave without him. Surprisingly, Draco made no comments about holding hands with a mudblood and a blood-traitor.

_Time_

It happened very fast. The doors of the Great Hall were pushed open and spells were being shot everywhere. Everybody was getting hit by stunning spells. The teachers and students were trying hard to fight back but there wasn't much time left. What's worse was that Ron had been hit by a stunning spell. He was thrown to the wall and by the time he would get back up, time would be up.

"Go!" Ron yelled.

_10 seconds left_

"Ron!" Hermione yelled still holding onto Draco.

"Are you mad woman?" Draco said trying hard to hold onto her.

"Let me go!" Hermione protested, trying to get rid of Draco's grasp.

Draco flicked his wand and within a matter of seconds Draco and Hermione had left the Hogwarts grounds.

**Review? Should I continue?**


End file.
